What Once Was
by Rysha-X
Summary: Hinata and the boys were all childhood friends when they were young, but after nine years of being apart due to Hinata's move, they're now all in high school. And much to Hinata's dismay, they've all...changed into people she never considered they would be. Contains: Sexual interpretations, smut, and swearing. [Hinata pairing up to you guys.]


**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! So, here's a new fan fiction for all you reading-fanatics out there. But, of course, this is my first fan fiction, so please view it with a kind eye because I might not be the best (currently), but it's something, right?  
Anyway, hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

**A few things to remember:**

*****I don't yet know the pairing I'm gonna have for Hinata, I only have one pairing in mind that is a definite happen. (You all can't know..._yet_)

*** **The Hinata pairing is up to you guys, but it's gotta be a guy and be one of the six boys. It's also got to be a pair not a threesome couple, okay? XD

*** ****I AM TOO LAZY TO EDIT THIS SHIT, so expect mistakes. ;3**

***** **Any complaints with my story? Simple solution to solve this: Fuck. Off. **

:D

(I'm only doing this disclaimer _once_.)

**I, Rysha, take no ownership of the Japanese TV show: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights, characters etc. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only declare ownership on my storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Young Friendships!**

_Flashback..._

_"K-Kiba-kun!" groaned a young Hyuuga heiress. Her big, bug-like eyes roamed over to the soccer ball that was rolling away. She sighed and picked it up before chucking it softly over to a cackling, spikey-haired brunette boy, whose dog was rolling playfully in the meadows' soft grass, creating a small patch as he did so._

_"Sorry, Hinata-chan!" replied the boy, catching the boy without a problem. _

_The other boys around the two were anxious to have the ball thrown to them. _

_"Y-You know I-I'm not good at-at catching," the little heiress muttered, wiping a faint tear that threatened to fall. _

_"Stop being a bully to Hina-chan, Kiba." called a jet-black-haired boy, folding his arms over his chest and tapping his foot against the luscious green grass surrounding the group. _

_Hinata smiled gently. "Th-Thank you, S-Sasuke-kun."_

_"C'mon, guys! Mummy's making her special home-made ramen! Wanna come have some with me?" asked a ocean-orbed blonde boy, whose whiskers raised with his cheeks as his grin took up most of his face. The group of children smiled and cheered in happiness before running to the blonde's side. _

_"You can sit with me, 'kay, Hina-chan?" grinned the boy._

_The young heiress smiled, a blush coating her cheeks. "Th-Thanks so m-much, N-Naruto-kun."_

_"Nah! Hinata's sittin' with me~!" cried a red-haired boy, gripping the girl's shoulder. _

_"No me! Gaara, you can sit next to Akamaru!" protested Kiba, grabbing Gaara's shirt collar. _

_The red-head rose an invisible eyebrow and grabbed some sand out of the small bucket he was carrying in his right hand, and throwing it at Kiba's smug face. The boy fell back, tears falling from his sandy eyes as he tried rubbing the sand out of his feline-like eyes. _

_"G-Gaara-kun!" exclaimed Hinata, quickly going to Kiba's aid. She blew softly in his eyes, which helped the pain fade away. _

_Kiba's bottom lip shook and his teary eyes examined Hinata's face. He blushed softly before pulling Hinata in for a hug. "Th-Thank you, Hinata-chan." he said to her as she returned the hug with a soft smile. "I-I'm sorry I threw the ball away from ya'! Please don't hate me!" _

_Gaara and the other boys rolled their eyes. _

_"I-It's okay, Kiba-kun. I c-could never hate any of you!" she smiled, looking around at all of them. There were six of them. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino._

_"After all, you g-guys are my best friends."_

_Flashback over... _

Hinata gripped her bag straps tightly. She dusted off her grey skirt and adjusted her uniform tie before walking into the school grounds. A wash of sudden fear flowed throughout her trembling body.

It's been eight years since she saw them. She wondered if they would even remember her. The thought of what they would say to her after what she made them go through, was almost unbearable. But, they all had new lives now. She doubted they would even give to logical shits about what has happened since they were kids.

They had probably gotten girlfriends, _new_ best friends...new lives, and even completely forgotten about her. Her heart sank at the thought and her legs shook with each step she took into the school.

'_You've got to move on, Hinata! They've got new lives, a-and probably aren't even aware of your existence any more! Wh-Which is good! ...Wait, what am I saying!? Of course it's not good! They're your best friends! Well...were._'

Hinata's thoughts were cut in two as a bubbly, bubble-gum-haired girl jumped in front of her.

"You must be the new girl, right?" she asked with a smile. Hinata _eeked_ and jumped back in fright before nodding nervously.

"Y-Yes."

"Great! Welcome to Konoha High School! I'm the school president, Sakura Haruno! And you must be, Hinata Hyuuga, correct?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Well, it's great to have such a high-succeeding student here! Do you like the school so far?"

"U-Um, yes."

"Is that all you say?" giggled the pinkette.

"N-No." replied Hinata.

The pink-haired girl laughed and the two continued into the school halls. As they entered, the outside almost seemed smaller than the inside! It's halls were polished and pattered with glistening white and black tiles. They large windows that went down the halls allowed the sun's rays to light up the school.

The only bad part about the place, was the students.

The girls wore mini skirts that gave everyone a glimpse of their frilly pink under-garments. They had their shirts buttons down in an attempt to reveal their "amazing" cleavages. The uniform was a traditional Japanese uniform, with long sleeves reaching their wrists (which the most of the girls despised and puled up the sleeves); the skirts were _meant_ to be long and reach your knees, like Hinata and Sakura had made theirs, but almost ninety percent of the girls Hinata could see wore them rolled up or torn off the bottom of them to make it easier.

The boys uniforms weren't that much different. Well, the only thing they really had in common was the colours. Their shirts were the same white as the girls, but had a red tie falling lazily from most of the, of what Hinata assumed, "popular" boys wore. Some didn't even bother wearing the tie, which apparently was a school rule for the males.

Hinata snapped out of the examining of the uniforms and squeaked with fright as Sakura pulled her into the office.

"Now, here is where you'll get your timetable." spoke the pinkette, taking the white parchment from the office lady and handing it to Hinata. "It's where we all get our timetables at the beginning of each year. I feel sorry for ya, having to come at the beginning of the school year, most of the teachers make us do boring exams and tests to get an idea of where we're all at."

Hinata listened closely and carefully to Sakura's explaining and nodded in understanding. "I-I see."

Sakura sighed and drooped her head to the side. "I hate tests!" she said aloud and walked out of the office with Hinata. She suddenly perked up and smiled at Hinata.

"Shivers! I almost forgot!" The pinkette grabbed out a map of the school from her pocket and passed it to Hinata. "I don't really know if you need it though, I went to a few difficulties to get you in a few of my classes, so you can stick with me, if you want."

Hinata smiled gratefully and bowed. "Th-Thank you very much, S-Sakura-senpai. I-I'm very grateful."

Sakura smiled back and held up two fingers in a peace sign, while tilting her head to the side. "No probs! Oh and, call me Sakura-_chan_. There's no need for such honorifics with _me_, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata lightly blushed. She felt like a fool, but sincerely grateful for the pinkette's kindness towards her.

Suddenly a group of male students burst through the office doors, near where Hinata and Sakura were standing. The heiress's eyes widened with shock, relief and fear.

'_Holy...mother of God..._'

The six boys were in a fit of laughter as one of the teachers continued yelling at them from inside the office. The boys were far too familiar and Hinata began sweating madly in utter fear.

"Hinata-chan? You okay?" asked Sakura, waving her hand in front of the raven-haired girl. Hinata clicked out of her thoughts and looked at Sakura. She nodded hesitantly but stopped abruptly as the group began walking over to them; faster than Hinata wished for.

"Sakura-chan~" called...Naruto with his huge, goofy grin.

Hinata quickly turned away and shielded her face with her hand. She wanted to see them, and she wanted them to see her...but she just didn't have the courage right now. Not after nine long years. They may not remember her, but she remembers them almost more clearly than her family's name.

Hinata suddenly heard Sakura sigh with annoyance. "What the hell do you want, Naruto?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Well I-"

Sakura cut him off. "'Cause I'm rather busy showing our new classmate where to go. So IF you could buzz off, I'd be ever so grateful. Oh and, Sasuke-kun...y-you're okay. Y-You can stay here with m-me, if you want."

Hinata held back a giggle. She knew when her Uchiha friend grew up he'd be popular with the girls, she could tell that by the amount of fangirls he had when they were seven.

"I'll pass." the Uchiha mumbled, his voice _much _deeper than they were kids. Puberty, you've done it again.

"New kid, eh?" grumbled Naruto, looking over at Hinata. She felt their eyes on her and she started sweating again.

"Ooh, it's a girl." she heard the well-known Kiba Inuzuka mutter flirtatiously. She rolled her eyes in humour at the boy.

"Hinata-chan, meet my," Sakura paused for a moment and glared at Naruto. "..._friends_."

'_This is it Hinata. Stand up straight, and if they get angry at you, flip them off._' she thought to herself and began slowly turning around.

"Hi. I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

**Author's Last Notes: **What'd ya think, guys? Too cheesy? Melodramatic? Shitty? Eh. It's my first Fan Fiction, so cut me some slack. And also, I deliberately didn't explain _everything_ in this chapter, but expect some detailed explanations of what happened in the past with them, alright? I hope you guys liked it, and I _really_ hope you guys liked the way I ended the chapter, I really wanted to just spew out more words, but thought that would be the _perfect _climatic ending for you all. XD No negative comments, pleesh? I'm still on my way of being a top-notch author, 'kay? :3

**REMEMBER TO SEND IN YOUR VOTE FOR HINATA'S PAIRING IN THE REVIEWS! (CAPS FOR DA WIN!)**

Love you, everyone! *blows kisses*

* Rysha-X, out.


End file.
